Little Glass Slipper
by ObsessiveBrunette
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot Collection. Because life is a Disney movie. Or at least, we all wish it was one.
1. Lion King

Little Glass Slipper

One- Lion King

.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots."_

_-Scar_

.

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's shirt, a delighted smile on her face.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she called.

"What?" he asked, an annoyed pout adorning his own.

"Can we go see the lions?" she asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?"

Sasuke sighed. A seven-year-old Sakura was a force to be reckoned with. "You're so annoying," he gave in, pulling her behind him to the lion exhibit.

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura cried, hugging him and running off, pushing through throngs of people to get closer to the glass.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice, though. He was still standing exactly where she left him, a dazed expression on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

Snapping out of his reverie, Sasuke looked around for the pink haired girl, spotting her with her face pressed to the glass, her breath fanning out and fogging her view.

"I can't see them!" she whined.

Inwardly, Sasuke was berating himself for being friends with such an idiot.

"Come on." he called, turning around.

"But I haven't seen them yet!" Sakura wailed.

"Just come on." He said impatiently, towing her to the other side of the enclosure, a smug grin etched in place when he saw her amazed expression.

"Wow…" she breathed.

There, in front of the two children, was a majestic lion, staring straight at them.

"He's so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed, much to Sasuke's chagrin. He didn't think pretty was exactly the right word for the creature. But before he could correct her, Sakura interrupted him.

"I've decided!" she announced, with a sly grin towards Sasuke.

After a beat of silence, her grin turned impatient. "Well?" she asked, tapping her foot, "Aren't you going to ask me what I've decided?"

"What have you decided, Sakura?"

"I've decided I'm going to be a lion when I grow up!" she sang, beaming from ear to ear. "A pink one!"

Sasuke facepalmed.

"You can't be a lion," he said, with a DUHSAKURA expression on his face.

The girl appeared confused. "Why not?" she asked.

"You just can't."

Sakura scratched her head, then slapped her hand to her forehead. "Ohhh, I get it!" she cried. "You want to be a lion too!"

"No, I really-"

"Well of course you can be a lion, Sasuke! There's no need to be jealous! Look at the lion over there in the corner, next to the water hole. Do you see it?"

She continued on, not waiting for him to nod, "That can be you! And the pretty one, in front of us, that can be me! See?" she smiled proudly. "There's enough lion to go around!"

Sasuke, to his credit, managed not to throttle her. "I'm not jealous!" he yelled.

Sakura just patted his head. "I know, I know." she soothed. "Oh, look!"

Sasuke swiveled his head, only to avert his eyes at the sight that greeted him.

The lions were being a little too… intimate for the eyes of a seven-year-old.

Sakura, sweet, innocent, completely oblivious Sakura, didn't understand what she was watching. She giggled. "They're wrestling! That's me and you, Sasuke! I'm totally kicking your ass! See? I'm on top of you!"

Sasuke, cheeks blazing, led Sakura away from the pen faster than you can say 'me-ow.'

.

**A/N: So here it is! Because Disney is magic and you know it. If you have a favorite Disney movie I would be more than happy to write something related to it! I just had to start with Lion King, it's my favorite. DID ANYONE ELSE CRY WHEN MUFASA DIED? Anywho… Lovelovelove:) Virtual cookies to all who review!**

**PS. OHMILORD SO I JUST WATCHED AMERICAN IDOL AND -donotreadifyouhaven'twatchedyet- I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY VOTED COLTON OFF. THAT IS SUCH CRAP.**


	2. Mulan

Little Glass Slipper

Two- Mulan

.

"_When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

_-Mulan_

.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Ripples fanned out every time a droplet hit the water, causing a disturbance in the pond's smooth, glassy façade. I sat on the edge of the dock, turning a kunai over and over in my hands, studying my reflection in the pool.

Wide, emerald green eyes, a cute little button nose and a small, dainty mouth. The corner of my right eye had a streak of black running out of it, trailing down my cheek and abruptly stopping where I had wiped the tear away.

But most of all, I studied my hair. It was long, so long that even sitting up straight, the ends still brushed the top of the water's surface. Standing, my hair fell a little past my knees. For years it had been my pride and joy, each wispy strand perfectly brushed and trimmed every day.

I looked pretty, I thought. Ladylike. _Delicate._

With that last word running through my head like a mantra, I lifted the kunai.

_Delicate._

I fisted my free hand around as much hair as I could hold.

_Delicate._

I hesitated a moment, unsure of my sudden resolve.

_Delicate._

On the water, I saw my face harden and a spark inhabit my unusually lackluster eyes. I looked brave. I looked strong.

I looked beautiful.

Delicate? I was _so_ tired of being_ delicate._

In one fluid motion, I swung the kunai, without give, through the silky pink tresses. A gust of wind blew through the quiet clearing, picking up the strands in its current, and for a second I panicked, watching them float in front of me, suspended in midair. Most girls would kill for hair like mine.

But then I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the pond's surface, and the frantic beating of my heart stopped.

The cut was not perfect by any means, with some strands longer than others, and a choppy hem line. Most people would probably want a refund, but I thought it looked perfect.

I was breathless, unable to look away, no matter how narcissistic that sounds. With the now shoulder-length tendrils blowing in the wind, and a glint in my eyes, a small smile on my mouth, there was no way to discern me from the ladylike girl I had observed not even a minute before.

No longer was I the weak, useless girl Naruto and Sasuke always had to protect.

Screw delicate.

Liberated, I began to run back downstream towards our campsite, following the shoreline so as not to get lost. I did become lost, though. Lost in thought, that is. I was so wrapped up in my processings that I failed to notice a dark figure standing right in front of me until I ran right into him.

Sasuke.

I hastily tried to apologize, but my teammate didn't seem to notice. He was too enraptured with something in hands, staring, shell-shocked at the mysterious object.

At first glance I thought it was his fishing line, as it appeared to be a wet, soggy, stringy substance. But as I looked closer, I noticed the color of it.

Cherry blossom pink.

A small gasp escaped my mouth.

It was my hair, I realized with shock. Strands of my hair that must've been blown into the water, and Sasuke had fished out.

Startled by my intake of breath, Sasuke seemed to notice me for the first time, and in a single glance took in my new appearance. His voice came out raspy.

"_What have you done?" _he asked, the look in his eyes so mournful, so devastated, that I could only stand there in shock. I had never seen him like this before.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't even seem to register I had said anything.

"Sakura…" he breathed out. "Your hair…" Sasuke lifted his hand up to finger through the pink locks.

"I cut it." I snapped, suddenly annoyed. "It's not the end of the world. Why does it even matter? It's easier this way. More functional!" I didn't know why Sasuke's sudden interest in my appearance bothered me so much. What did it matter to him? He made me so _angry_.

I slapped his hand away, then immediately wished I hadn't. The effect was immediate, like I had attacked him. He turned away from me, his emotions closed up, and started to walk back to camp.

"Wait!" I called, desperate for him to stay.

He kept walking.

Sprinting to catch up with him, I grabbed his shoulder, probably a little more forcefully than necessary. "Wait." I repeated, out of breath.

He didn't say anything in response, merely paused and cocked an eyebrow at me to show he was listening.

"I…" I began, measuring my words carefully, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that cutting my hair would upset you so much. If I had, I wouldn't have done it."

He turned to look at me, and I could see that he was at war with himself, deciding what he would say in response.

Still hiding from. About to tell me half-truths, or maybe flat-out lies.

"Please!" I said. "Please, just once, would you let me in? Would you let me know what you're thinking?"

I surprised myself with the desperation in my voice, and as soon as they were out of my mouth I saw something in Sasuke break.

His eyes bore straight into mine, and I saw the message hidden in them crystal clear: just this once.

Then they started to bleed to red, and the mangekyo started to spin. Briefly I realized that he was putting me under some sort of jutsu, but before I could protest I was already out.

.

_There I was, an eleven year old version of myself, crying as I begged Sasuke to stay._

_Sasuke's voice rang in to my consciousness._

"_Remember this?" it (he?) said._

"_Remember that night? You didn't know, but you almost convinced me to stay. You were so weak. So alone. You needed my protection._

"_But Naruto could offer you that, I convinced myself, and so I left you, I thought, safe and sound. And when I returned, I thought you were still safe. You were still the same old Sakura. Same green eyes and wicked temper. Most of all, the same long pink hair. I thought it meant that you were okay. That you were just a silly little girl, trying to live up to your ninja fantasy._

_"But I was wrong. I should have noticed the hardness in your eyes, the sad, mature air that lingered about you. But you were home, and you were alive, and I thought that was enough._

"_And then I realized it wasn't. You were no longer innocent, little Sakura. You were no longer weak. You had seen too much and lost too many and I hadn't been there, and I had no one to blame but myself._

"_So I convinced myself I would make it up to you. I would protect you, from anything that came your way._

"_And then I saw them today, the strands of pink hair, floating downstream, and I realized that they weren't just the by-products of the newest hair trend. Yo uwere making a statement. You didn't need protection anymore. So what did that make me?_

"_It makes me nothing. _

_"And I don't think I can stand being nothing."_

_And then the voice disappeared, the image of me evaporated, and everything went black._

.

I bolted upright from my huddled body on the ground, to have Sasuke's hand shoved in my face. After I registered he wasn't trying to attack me, I realized he was trying to help me up.

My first instinct was to push it away. I was perfectly capable of getting up myself. But then I thought about what he had shown to me, and I realized this little act of kindness meant more than I had realized.

_I don't think I can stand being nothing._

With his words echoing through my head, I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. Then, before he could let go, I guided his hand to rest on my heart, so that he could feel it's unnatural, erratic beating. We stood like that for a second, breathing the same air, and I slowly leaned upwards on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear…

"_You're not nothing to me."_

.

**A/N: I think this is my favorite thing I've written. Recently, at least. So… thoughts? Thank you all! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got popcorn in the microwave and The Notebook to watch. Heart. :) **

**MAKES ME CRY EVERY TIME!**


	3. Snow White

Little Glass Slipper

Three- Snow White

.

"_I'm wishing."_

_-Snow White_

.

Sometimes when I'm alone, I'll pull out the old photo albums. The ones with the pictures from three years ago, back when Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and I were still happy. No, not happy. Happy was never really part of the picture. I was just too stupid to realize it. When we were still a family.

I'm not the same as I was before. I'm not stupid anymore. I know there's not going to be any happy endings when it comes to our family, as I still think of it.

Even if Sasuke did come back, he would no doubt be sentenced to life imprisonment, if not death.

And I know it's selfish of me to wish that he would come back anyway, just to show that he chose _us_. Because just to see him one more time without him trying to kill me would mean the world.

I know I'm selfish. But I wish anyways.

There is an old wishing well on the way to Tsunade-sama's office that I pass every morning, and every morning I tell myself I'll stop tomorrow.

But I don't, because what do I have to wish for? I have a good life. There's only one thing I want and I'm not going to give myself the opportunity to ask for it. I don't want to be selfish.

But today is different, because today was Kakashi's funeral, and Sasuke wasn't there.

Today I wore my pretty black dress and pearls, and no one even noticed.

I'm sure Naruto would have commented, if he hadn't been too busy looking like a part of him had gone missing, and it hadn't sunk in that it was gone. To Naruto, life is precious. Every light that blinks out is a waste.

I once thought like that too.

But I can't afford to think like that anymore.

So, during Kakashi's burial, while Naruto sobbed next to me, I tried not to cry, and instead busied myself by scanning the congregation's faces.

And he wasn't there.

And now I stand at the edge of the well, and just once I want to be selfish, because I know two other people who loved Kakashi the way I did, and three people who should have been at his funeral instead of the hundreds that were there, and _one of them wasn't_.

And just once, I let myself wish for Sasuke.

Naruto comes up to stand beside me, a fake smile already plastered on his face. I know it's there to make me feel better, but it only succeeds in making me feel worse.

I manage to choke out, "Don't pretend for me, Naruto."

And just like that, his pretense vanishes and I see my emotions mirrored exactly in his face. Then he turns to the well and I don't need to ask him what he's wishing for, because Naruto, unlike me, is a good person, and I figure he is wishing for Kakashi to come back.

For a second, I feel guilty.

But then he whispers, so quietly I almost don't hear it, "You bastard."

And I realize that maybe Naruto is selfish too.

He tosses a coin in, then another and another, and they echo as they hit the bottom of the well. The sound is empty, broken. Just like our family.

I laugh bitterly. Our family? What family? Our family died with Kakashi.

Although the truth is, our family died long before Kakashi.

It is this thought, this single truth, that pushes me over the edge. The first tear slips out since _he _left years ago.

I am not wishing for Kakashi. He's gone now, beyond my reach.

But Sasuke is beyond my reach too, so why do I wish for him? I only have one answer to the question:

I am selfish.

.

**A/N: There's that. These oneshots are getting kindof angsty! Well, hopefully the next one will have a happier ending. :) Review and a magical unicorn will visit you in your dreams! And really, who doesn't love unicorns?**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Little Glass Slipper

Four- Sleeping Beauty

.

"_From this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."_

_-Merryweather_

.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The heart monitor continued in the same pattern it had been for the past year. They said that no change was a good thing. And it was. It just didn't always feel that way.

Sakura was in an enemy-induced coma. How could that ever feel like a good thing?

She had visitors, of course. Ino stopped in every day, Naruto twice a day. Kakashi-sensei visited whenever possible- even he made sure not to be too late to miss the visiting hours.

He visited her for the first time today. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before his eyes. "Sakura…"

She was fragile, weak, more so than ever before, and suddenly Sasuke felt bad for all the times he had called her weak. Her skin was pale white, almost translucent, her hair long and stringy, but Sasuke noticed with a small smile that her nails were painted rainbow colors, courtesy of Ino, no doubt.

Sasuke moved forward, slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal. He gently picked up Sakura's hand. "I just got back," he said. "From my mission. Two years without any contact to Konoha, we said we could make it. But I never thought-" his voice broke. He took some deep breaths before trying again.

"You were always worried something was going to happen to me," he said with a chuckle, full of irony and bitterness and regret. "I would've come back. You know that."

A single tear slipped down his cheek that day, but he didn't seem to notice. Sasuke brushed the hair away from Sakura's face. "A year you've been like this and I didn't know. I didn't even _suspect_." Vaguely Sasuke was aware that this was the most words he had spoken in the last two years at one time.

He brought his face down to hers, so close that he could've heard her heartbeat. All he heard was the heart monitor. He whispered two phrases he had never spoken since _that day_, long ago. "I love you," he said. "And I'm sorry."

Then he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was quick, chaste and full of hope, because somewhere inside him Sasuke really did believe in fairytales.

But the world isn't a fairytale and Sakura isn't waking up any time soon.

This was the point when people broke down, he knew. When they let all their emotions out. But instead of crying a screaming or just shutting down, Sasuke smiled. A true smile, full of joy and light and happiness.

I waited two years for you," he said. "I can wait as long as I need to."

.

**A/N: Depressing? Yes. Happy ending? I'm not quite sure. Trying and failing to write a happy drabble. Keep your fingers crossed. Review! **

**With love,**

**ObsessiveBrunette**


	5. Alice In Wonderland

Little Glass Slipper

Five- Alice in Wonderland

.

_[__Alice falls down the rabbit hole and her dress poofs up like a parachute__]  
__**"**__Well, after this I should think nothing of falling down stairs."_

_-Alice_

.

It had just been a dream. A bad dream. A really, really bad dream.

It had just been a dream… right?

Sasuke wasn't sure. And that's what sent him racing over to Sakura's house at 3 in the morning, with only a pair of pajama pants on and an aura of desperation.

He pounded on the door, ignoring the crack that started to form under his hand (Sasuke was a toned guy. Sakura was a lucky girl). After what seemed like ages Sakura opened the door, yawning and rubbing her eyes, then rubbing them again when she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Wha-"

"Are you okay?"

"Well I'm a little annoyed I woke up for this and extremely confused as to what's going on, but other than-"

"I had a dream," he cut her off again. "That you were being chased by this man who had a horrible green spandex suit on and bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut, and then you fell down a rabbit hole and-"

Now it was Sakura's turn to cut him off. With a kiss. When they finally pulled away, she looked up at him and smiled. "Relax," she said. "The only falling I'll be doing is for you."

.

**A/N: I might expand on this one a little later, but only if you want me to. So… I need to know if any of you guys have gone and seen brave, because I really want to write a drabble about it but obviously I won't if no one's going to get it. Let me know. :)**


End file.
